One in a Million
by Fxreflies
Summary: Now they're stuck in a cobblestone portal hallway, leading on infinitely and thousands of places to teleport to. With no definite way of getting home, there are plenty of doors to go through and try. Dust off the cobwebs on each way out. Put on your adventuring pants. It's going to be a while, gang.


**So this is an idea I had - ik it's super late to post it but im doing it anyways 'cause yolo, amirite? Anyways, if you guys like it and I get some inspiration, maybe ill make a new chapter with a new adventure. Rn, this is my own plot I had. And who knows? If it gets popular the adventure wil be longer.**

 _ **AND JESSE IS FEMALE IN THIS STORY DUE TO THE FACT BECAUSE I SAID SO.**_

 **thanks! please review! I love your thoughts!**

 **also, I have an idea about making something similar to the actual game where I would put in multiple endings - as in like instead of fleeing you fight, and that would lead you down somewhere else so u'd skip the fleeing part of the story and read what happens to you and what you picked. if you like that idea and whatnot, please tell me because it would acquire a lot of thought.**

 **this is mostly dialogue, 'cause god knows these nerds can never shush it.**

* * *

Jesse was stuck. Mentally stuck. She didn't know what to think. Hope said go left; instinct was screaming right; fear rattled don't move. And the rest of the gang felt the same way. They literally just stood, in shock, at the portals in front of them. Millions, all rimmed with a different block. Some had fire, others were wood, or gold, perhaps even wool. It was different for each and every door.

How were they supposed to get home? What if one of the portals didn't lead back here?

"So...do we just look through them all?..."

Someone had spoken. Someone was speaking. Jesse wasn't listening to who, though. She was still irritated with how simple nothing _ever_ was for them.

"...nd hope we don't die to make it back and try again?"

She turned around and faced her friends. "What?"

Lukas. It was Lukas speaking. Of course it was; he never failed to immediately attempt come up with a plan. "We're going to get home, right, Jesse?" he queried, a soft look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied. "I'd just...give it time."

"I vote for Lukas's idea," Ivor spoke, his fist in the air as if it was a cheer.

Lukas eyed Petra. "Well?" he questioned. "You in for an adventure, too?"

"That's my line!" Ivor stated.

"Yeah, whatever," Petra announced with a shrug. "Let's go get lost."

The three others turned to Jesse. She gave a crooked smile. "Let's go get lost."

She took a few steps forward and eyed the closest portal. Diamond and emeralds laced the outline. "So, there's this one?" Jesse cautiously said.

"Let's give it a shot," Ivor inquired, jumping inside the vortex without waiting for permission. He quickly disappeared as the magical portal seemed to twinkle after he entered.

Lukas went next, then Petra. And Jesse was last.

Her insides felt fuzzy for just a spilt second as she ran after her friends. A strange vibration sound filled her ears; her vision, however, was black because her eyes were glued shut. Suddenly, it all stopped and Jesse was tossed forward. Instead of the harden cobblestone beneath her, she felt something soft. Jesse curiously looked down at the grass below her armored feet, her eye brows knitted together. "This...could work?" she hopefully said.

"But, Jesse," Petra started, "diamond and emeralds are rare in our world, right? How could our portal be laced with them?"

"Then why did we go-" she cut herself off, realizing the person that picked this portal in particular was her. "I don't know," Jesse responded, looking off the horizon. "Look! There are houses over there. Let's go see if we can get help."

The group broke into a run, sprinting towards the establishments with an eager look on their faces to finally be home. Stone homes with wooden plank roofs were placed together as if it was a village. Oak wood circled around the windows and there was a plain oak door a block above the ground. Planks were scattered through out the dirt, as if it was a path. The three followed Jesse as she cautiously walked up to the closest home.

After trotting up the short steps leading to the front entrance, Jesse raised her arm, ready to knock on the door for help.

"Wait!" Ivor's voice cut through the silence. "I'll go look for a portal back."

She nodded as Ivor leaped off the stairs and drifted off to find a way back to the hallway. Jesse then let her hand bang on the door in a two beat rhythmic pattern. No answer. She tried again and jumped when the door flicked open.

"...hello?"

Lukas was speaking again.

"My friends and I are lost - can you tell us where we are?"

Petra, on the other hand, didn't politely wait for a response. She pushed Jesse out of the way and entered the home. "It's empty-" she started, spinning in a circle to get a full view of the property. She then gave a disgusted look. "Ugh, what are you?" she spit out.

"What?" Jesse asked while peering her head inside. Lukas did the same behind her, squeezing to find space between the little door. But they saw nothing except dorky Petra and shadows; their vision was cut off by the way the house was made - a wall blocked their view of whatever their friend was horrified at.

"Just-just come in and look at it yourself 'cause I cant explain it," Petra answered, taking a step back.

"But we cant just break into someone's house like this?" said Lukas.

Jesse faced him. "Yes, Lukas, but we also can't go roaming around cluelessly and never get home. You go in first, though."

"Fair point," the blond said, giving in with a shrug. He walked up the rest of the steps, moving to the side to give Jesse enough room.

While Lukas gasped a shriek, another voice echoed through out the hills.

" _Jesse_! Jesse, we're not alone in this world!"

"Ivor?" the said leader questioned. "Ivor, what'd you do this time?"

The potion lover ran up to Jesse, cradling a bright green emerald in his hands. He casually bent down on his knees, gasping for breath before pushing Jesse up the stairs and into the house, shutting the door. "Jesse, look."

"Yeah, it's an emerald?" Petra said, stating the obvious. "Have you seen one of these, though?"

They all look to the corner of the home were a person stood. His hands were tucked together in his sleeves, crossed at his chest. His big head was bald and his clothes were a plan brown outfit. But the thing that stood out the most was his nose: all in all, it was huge.

" _Hrmm_."

Lukas sharply inhaled. "It speaks."

"Of course it speaks, Blond Guy, it is alive after all," Ivor said with an eyeroll.

"What...is it?" Petra asked.

"A villager, of course," answered Ivor as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They are indigenous to this world and will trade you for items. That's how I obtained this emerald."

Jesse took a slow step forward. "Are they- will they attack us?"

"No, they will not," Ivor replied. "However zombies will go after their flesh when night falls."

"Hm," Jesse muffled, raising her hands to rest on her hips. "On second thought, did you find a portal back?" She paused, taking another look at the strange man in the corner; he spun to the left and traveled out the door, not even taking his hands out of his shirt. "I don't think this place is our home," Jesse said.

Petra scoffed, pointing her finger in the direction of where the villager ran off to. "Yeah, you can say that again. I've never seen some weird thing like _that_ in our world before."

"Yes, Jesse," Ivor answered, ignoring the ginger's impute. "I did find a way back. It's just beyond the hills to the next village."

Lukas cocked his head to the side. "Wait," he started, "didn't you say zombies attack those guys?" Ivor nodded, so Lukas continued. "Night fall is starting. Don't you - I dont know? - think we should protect them for a night?"

Petra forced a laugh. "What about our world, genius? Who's protecting that?"

"I think Lukas is right," Jesse butted in. "We can't just leave them helpless like this."

"Actually, Jesse, they have houses for a reason."

The leader looked at Ivor. "Last time I checked, oak doors didn't hold off forever, did they?"

"I suppose you do have a point."

Jesse smiled. "It's a curse, I swear," she expressed.

"And what about the other villages?" Petra scoffed. "Who's guarding them?" She paused, letting her words settle in. "Jesse, these people have lived fine without us here for so long, I think they'll be good another day without our protection. So, I'm leaving." The ginger threw her hands up in disgust and walked to the door.

She popped it open and left the house.

"Someone should…I'll go…let's go get her back before she kills someone," Lukas stuttered, point to where Petra was just standing moments earlier.

"Way to have the mood killed," muttered Jesse under her breath as she hurried to fetch her friend.

Behind her, Ivor giggled. "When was it ever lifted?" he questioned himself before rushing after the rest of the group.

The three scurried to where the portal was located in the next village, sure to find who they were looking for somewhere near by. And there Petra was: sitting on the grass, her back uncomfortably leaning against the blocky frame of the vortex.

Jesse leaned down, placing a hand on Petra's shoulder. "C'mon," she started. "Let's get outta here."

For a split second, it seemed Petra's face lit up. Only to be replaced by the gloomy reality of the portal hallway. They still had thousands of options left. But they were resilience. Jesse was not going to give up on Beacontown so soon. She grabbed her friends hand and helped pull her up. Then, at the same time, all four of the dork squad squished into the portal at the same time and were teleported to where each and every single one of them dreaded.

They flopped back into the portal hallway. Jesse stood up, brushing herself off and walking away from the tangle of limbs on the floor. She waved her hand to the next portal and offered a shy smile.

"To the next one?" she asked hesitantly as the others were still recovering.

This time, Lukas hopped through first, then Ivor. Jesse was in the process of jumping through the vortex when she heard Petra mutter words behind her. And oh, how she hoped it wasn't right.

"With these odds, we'll never make it home."


End file.
